goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's christmas and new year extravaganza
the remake of sophie's hoohaw hoo and new year extravaganza, where this time, in Christmas, h&j got nickelodeon dvds, and in new year, preforming a song like the water otterz Transcript Henry: we got nickelodeon dvds for Christmas! june: awesome! Henry: exactly june because Christmas is the best holiday of the year! June: now let's get to the hairdressers and get 90s hairstyles and clothes for the new year party Henry: good idea. Henry and June: then let's go for it yeah! (everybody cheering) All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! happy new year! Henry: I hope it's not too late Just to say that I'm sorry, honey All I want to do Is just finish what we started, baby Let's turn over a new leave And baby let's make promises That we can keep And call it a new year's resolution, hmm Oh, I'm a woman And woman makes mistakes too But will you, will you forget the changes That I put you through? Oh, let's try it again just you and me And, baby, let's see how happy honey, yeah That we can be And call it a new year's resolution, yeah, yeah, yeah June: Many times we had our ups and downs And times you needed me I couldn't be found I'm sorry And I'm sorry too I'll never, never do it again, no, no, no So baby before we fall out Let's fall on in, yeah, yeah Oh, and we're gonna try harder Not to hurt each other again, oh Love me baby, huh week after week And baby let's make promises That we can keep And call it a new year's resolution, yeah, oh I know we can do it Carla I'm gonna keep my promises I'm gonna hold on that we can do it, baby Henry and June: Oh, it's not too late You're gonna love me Nobody else Oh, Otis let's finish what we started Talk no mean Henry: Care bear Countdown, 4, 3, 2, 1 Who's that comin' from somewhere up in the sky? Moving fast and bright as a firefly Just when you think the trouble's gonna pounce Who's gonna be there when it really counts? June: Do the Care Bear Countdown And send a wish out through the air Just do the Care Bear Countdown When you need them they'll be there Thunder Clipping Henry and June: Don't be afraid when clouds are brewin' in your heart If you can dream just send a wish out in the dark And do the Care Bear's Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Man: next! Henry: Fast forward Where's my remote Wild-eyed In a crazed haze Fast forward Rock this boat Party goin' For days and days Follow the bliss But remember this It's all About the kiss As I gaze at the skies And look into your eyes I just can't resist Crank it Attain enlightenment Gotta move it to the front We've gotta be Part of the universe Take this party To the white house lawn Things are down and dirty In Washington Go to church on Sunday Party on Monday And every other day of the week We're just a bunch of party geeks (Let's keep this party goin' on) Drag it slam it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out Elevator rising fast Crank it spank it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out (Let's keep this party goin' on And on, and on, and on) Let it out ready to blast June: Fast forward Grab the remote Love the way You move that stuff Fast forward Slam that note Either way Slow or rough If you feel uptight And you make it alright It's part of this Earthly delight I can hear the sound From the underground So let's get wild tonight Crank it Attain enlightenment Gotta move it to the front We've gotta be Part of the universe Take this party To the white house lawn Things are down and dirty In Washington Go to church on Sunday Party on Monday And every other day of the week We're just a bunch of party geeks (Let's keep this party goin' on) Drag it slam it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out Elevator rising fast Crank it spank it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out (Let's keep this party goin' on And on and on and on) Let it out ready to blast Attain enlightenment Gotta move it to the front We've gotta be Part of the universe Take this party To the white house lawn Things are down and dirty In Washington Henry and June: Attain enlightenment Gotta move it to the front We've gotta be Part of the universe Take this party To the white house lawn Things are down and dirty In Washington Let's party in Athens (World party) London (World party) Detroit (World party) Sydney (Party) Boston (World party) Paris (Party) Atlanta (World party) Berlin (Party) Madrid (World party) Frisco (Party) Prague (World party) New York City (Party) Tokyo (World party) L.A. (Party) Key West (World party) Yeah (Party) Man: Next! Henry: A heart that's full up like a landfill A job that slowly kills you Bruises that won't heal You look so tired and unhappy June: Bring down the government They don't, they don't speak for us I'll take a quiet life A handshake of carbon monoxide All: And no alarms and no surprises No alarms and no surprises No alarms and no surprises Henry and June: Silent, silent This is my final fit, my final bellyache with All: No alarms and no surprises No alarms and no surprises No alarms and no surprises please Such a pretty house, such a pretty garden No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here) No alarms and no surprises (let me out of here) No alarms and no surprises please (let me out of here) Man: NEXT! Henry: No more champagne And the fireworks are through Here we are, me and you Feeling lost and feeling blue It's the end of the party And the morning seems so grey So unlike yesterday Now's the time for us to say Chorus: Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have a vision now and then Of a world where every neighbor is a friend Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have our hopes, our will to try If we don't we might as well lay down and die You and I June: Sometimes I see How the brave new world arrives And I see how it thrives In the ashes of our lives Oh yes, man is a fool And he thinks he'll be okay Dragging on, feet of clay Never knowing he's astray Keeps on going anyway Chorus: Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have a vision now and then Of a world where every neighbor is a friend Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have our hopes, our will to try If we don't we might as well lay down and die You and I Henry and June: Seems to me now That the dreams we had before Are all dead, nothing more Than confetti on the floor It's the end of a decade In another ten years time Who can say what we'll find What lies waiting down the line In the end of eighty-nine Chorus: Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have a vision now and then Of a world where every neighbor is a friend Happy New Year Happy New Year May we all have our hopes, our will to try If we don't we might as well lay down and die You and I (everybody cheering) Trivia